The Caffeine Conundrum
Courier Clark never showed up with a weekly shipment of coffee from Irendas Colony. He was last heard from at a routine checkpoint in the bunker just southeast of Mt. Hellas. Colonel Franks lost contact with his guards at the bunker shortly after Clark checked in. They were likely ambushed and killed by the Bane Head southeast from Mt. Hellas to the bunker and retrieve the shipment of coffee for Colonel Franks. ; Locate Courier Clark : Look for Courier Clark at the checkpoint in the bunker southeast of Mt. Hellas. ; Retrieve Sack of Coffee : Retrieve the sack of coffee from Courier Clark's body. : 0/1 ; Return to Colonel Franks ; Deliver to Lookout Scout Riley : Bring a jug of coffee to Lookout Scout Riley in the watchtower outside at Mt. Hellas. ; Deliver to Lookout Scout Landry : Bring a jug of coffee to Lookout Scout Landry in the watchtower outside at Mt. Hellas. ; Deliver to Lookout Scout Hutson : Bring a jug of coffee to Lookout Scout Hutson in the watchtower outside at Mt. Hellas. Briefing Colonel Franks: : Courier Clark never showed up with our weekly shipment of coffee from Irendas Colony, and we certainly need our caffeine around here... especially the lookouts. I need you to find that shipment and get it back here so my lookouts don't fall asleep on the job again. : The last we heard from courier was when he made a routine stop at a checkpoint in the bunker just southeast of Mt. Hellas. We lost contact with the guards in the bunker shortly after. They were probably ambushed and killed. The Bane often try to stop us from getting our shipments. Yes... even a shipment of coffee. : You probably wouldn't realize how important it is for those lookouts to get their caffeine. They used to fall asleep in the towers almost every day, and yelling at them didn't seem to work. One morning, I had a cup of coffee with Lookout Scout Riley just before his shift started, and he outperformed any lookout we've ever had. I started ordering it for all the lookouts ever since, and now Mt. Hellas is known for having the best lookout scouts in the AFS. : Can you understand how important it is that we get that shipment now? Having that kind of reputation is what keeps those Crusties from launching a full-blown assault on Mt. Hellas! Now go retrieve that shipment for us soldier! Return to Colonel Franks Colonel Franks: : Good work, you found the shipment of coffee. It's a shame about Courier Clark and the guards. Here, I've made a few jugs of coffee for the lookout scouts in our three lookout towers. Could you please take one to each of them for me? Deliver to Lookout Scout Riley Lookout Scout Riley: : Man, I have this terrible headache. Sure wish I had some.... ...Awesome! You brought coffee! I can't work without that stuff. Thanks pal, you're welcome up here any time. Deliver to Lookout Scout Landry Lookout Scout Landry: : Hey... you smelll like coffee. You wouldn't happen to have some would ya? Deliver to Lookout Scout Hutson Lookout Scout Hutson: : Colonel Franks helped me turn my life around. I was about to get fired for being a lazy lookout scout. I was always falling asleep on the job. Thanks to the Colonel, I found caffeine. Give me a jug of coffee, and I'm the best damn lookout in the AFS. Now my wife says I'm addicted to coffee though... what are ya gonna do, eh? Debriefing Colonel Franks: : I appreciate your help soldier. We will continue to have the best lookout scouts in the AFS thanks to you, and thanks to a good hot cup of super-caffeinated coffee. Care for a cup? The only one hard to find is Scout Riley. To get to him, go east out the base, and immediately north to a path at -383,531 that leads to the top guard tower.